


Too Far Out

by UAgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Language, Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAgirl/pseuds/UAgirl
Summary: There’s so much blood.





	Too Far Out

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’m feeling angsty myself, here’s something I never want to see happen.

_There’s so much blood._

 

 

 

 

Too much goddamn blood, Carol thinks.  It just keeps coming, hot and fast.  Spilling over her trembling fingers as they press into his pale skin.  Staining her nail beds as she tries desperately to hold him together with nothing more than hope and a prayer until help arrives. 

 

 

 

 

_Where the fuck are they?_

 

 

 

 

Sheer stubbornness keeps her blurry gaze fixed on her hands when he speaks.  Rasps out a truth that pierces her heart, sure as any arrow from his bow and she’s shaking her head before the words are completely out of his mouth.  Biting back a sob when he covers both of her hands with one of his own. 

 

 

 

 

“Too far out.  Ain’t gonna make it.”

 

 

 

“No.  _No_.  They will.  Rick says…”  He cuts her off with a pained snort, a feeble flutter of his thumb across her quivering chin that has her tears spilling free. 

 

 

 

“Stop.” 

 

 

 

“Telling you to hang on?  Never.” 

 

 

 

 

“Wasting time.  Been too damn much of that already.” 

 

 

 

Her eyes finally find his and what she sees in their blue depths?  Robs her of her breath.  And his last words?  Well, they stop her heart long before Rick and Michonne and the rest of them finally arrive.   

 

 

 

 

_“Never wanted to fall in love with ya.  Just did.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead. Throw your tomatoes. I'm suited up and ready to take fire. 
> 
>  
> 
> Just remember, I did say I never wanted this to happen and feedback is still love. Even if I wrote this in ten minutes and it sucks to high heaven. 
> 
>  
> 
> Eh, whatever. 
> 
>  
> 
> LOL. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
